Drifting Through Your Mind
by Christy W
Summary: House has an encounter with Faith...and she comes back for more
1. First Encounters

Title: First Encounters  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR15  
Fandoms: Buffy/House  
Word Count: 200  
Pairing: Faith/House (eventually)  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Buffy or House related...just borrowing them for my nefarious, kinky, perverted reasonings. Don't worry, I won't hurt 'em...much ;)  
Distribution: TtH and  
Summary: A few little drabbles about House and Faith...just a little exercise to myself to branch out beyond the Alissa-centric House fic I've been working on lately

The first time he'd seen her was when Cuddy'd _persuaded_ him to do his clinic hours. He'd promised himself he'd see four patients before sneaking off to catch some of his soap. That idea went right out the window once he walked into Exam Room One and found her sitting there looking pissed.

"What seems to be the problem, Miss Wilkins?" he asked, glancing down at her chart so she wouldn't see him checking out her leather clad ass.

"I was sparring with my friends and, dumb ass, I forgot to jump back when they lunged," she explained, pulling her shirt up just enough to expose a tanned, flat stomach with a nasty gash across it, still oozing blood.

Hosue couldn't help but wince as he stood up and stalked closer. "What the hell were you playing with- a machete?" he demanded as he pulled on gloves and grabbed antiseptic.

Faith didn't wince as he cleaned the cut before stitching her up. He placed a bandage over it, just in case, and disposed of the detritus. She just pulled her shirt down, hopped off the table and tossed a "Thanks, Doc" over her shoulder as she sauntered out the door.


	2. Made an Impression

Title: Made an Impression  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR15  
Fandoms: Buffy/House  
Word Count: 300  
Pairing: Faith/House (eventually)  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Buffy or House related...just borrowing them for my nefarious, kinky, perverted reasonings. Don't worry, I won't hurt 'em...much ;)  
Distribution: TtH and  
Summary: A few little drabbles about House and Faith...just a little exercise to myself to branch out beyond the Alissa-centric House fic I've been working on lately

House had almost forgotten about Faith, especially with the case he was currently trying to solve. The door to his office opened and he looked up as Faith sauntered in.

"Can I help you?" he asked dryly.

"Yeah, I think so," she said with the kind of smirk on her face that threatened to do naughty things to him. "Oh, you mean why I'm here? I was around and thought you could check my stitches- make sure they're healing." She pulled the tank top up to expose her healing gash, but House lit onto the molted bruise on her other side. He frowned as he got up and walked over, leaning on his desk while one hand gently laid against the bruise.

"How did you manage to get banged up this time?" he demanded exasperatedly.

Faith looked to the side, trying not to be distracted by the feel of his cool hand on her. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she muttered.

"Yeah," he commented sarcastically as he looked over the stitches. Peering closer, he frowned. Faith shouldn't have healed this much in the few days since he'd done them. His mind worked furiously on the possible causes for accelerated healing, but the only ones that came to mind were out of comic books.

Standing back up, he stared at Faith intently as she slipped her shirt back down and grinned at him. "Doing anything for dinner? Or maybe drinks while I kick your ass at pool?" she offered, taking a marker and writing her number out on the whiteboard before walking out. Wilson came in moments later to find his friend staring bemusedly at the digits.

"Who's that?" James asked as Greg grinned broadly.

"A new friend- should be fun," he told Wilson as he walked out.


	3. Warzone

Title: Warzone  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/House  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
Series: House/Faith #3  
A/N: Was bored and decided to start writing whatever came to mind...none of these shorts connect to each other- just my muses being odd  
Summary: House runs into Faith again

The next time they ran into each other was in the midst of a damn warzone, or at least that's how it felt to House. The initial conclusion from investigators was that a gas main had exploded at an office building complex near downtown Princeton. House had arrived with the rest of the doctors from Princeton-Plainsboro to find Faith helping with triage, while various other young ladies that ranged in age from teens to early thirties, either tried to help clear rubble or direct the responding doctors to where they were needed.

"Sorry we keep meeting like this, hot stuff," Faith commented as she passed by, though the flirting seemed an affect to the good doctor.

Greg just shrugged as he set his case down. "Where do you need me?"

"Um, the serious ones are over on the left, the scrapes and bruises are at the curb and they- they're starting to move the dead over to the right," she explained succinctly, wiping a hand across her face.

House had been busy treating the injured for a couple hours when he noticed a redhead and a guy with an eyepatch, both utterly covered in dust and scrapes, come over to where Faith was helping Cuddy with simple bandaging and shake their heads. He watched Faith let out a scream of such anguish and rage before punching the side of a nearby wall, part of which disintegrated into dust. He'd started towards her, intrigued, when he began hearing what she was screaming at the other two.

"You can't fucking tell me she didn't make it out- it's fucking Buffy! She can survive **anything**. God! I don't want to be the one responsible for all the minis- that's what she's so good at. Where is she?" she demanded, slamming her fists against Eyepatch's chest, though Greg noted this hit wasn't as hard.

"Faith, Giles has her moved off to the side by herself. We're gonna go get Dawn, but it looks like someone would like to talk to you anyway," Xander stated calmly, motioning over to House.

Faith glanced over, anger and grief mingling in her eyes. "Fine, Xan man. You and Willow take care of that, while I go handle Doctor Inquisitive."


	4. Angelic Visitation

Title: Angelic Visitation

Author: Christy

Rating: FR 15

Fandom/Theme: Buffy/House

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

Distribution: NeverNormal, TtH, Ffnet

Series: FFA Madness #27; Drifting Through Your Mind #4

FFA Pairing: Buffy/House

Spoilers: None

Summary: Buffy pays House a visit.

Author's Note: I don't know why this is, but all my attempts at keeping some of my series light hearted and fun always end up delving into the serious aspects of life. *shrug* Guess it's just me being a typical Cap...dunno.

Gregory House had seen a few things in his time, including Wilson's dead girlfriend Amber, but when he woke up and saw the sunny blonde sitting on his trunk from med school, he was a bit baffled. He had no clue who she was and frowned down at his bedmate when Faith grumbled and turned over away from him.

He heard the girl chuckle and he turned back to her, narrowing his eyes in concentration. "Yeah, she'd do that whenever Robin woke up before her too. But, you're sure better than ihe/i ever was," she commented darkly, then smiling as she looked down at the sleeping Slayer.

"So, lemme guess- this is play twenty questions with my subconscious again?" he asked snidely as he got out of bed and grabbed sweats before swiping his cane and heading into the kitchen. He merely shrugged when he arrived to find her swinging her legs back and forth, perched on the chopping block island. Grabbing a pan, he turned the burner on before digging around in the fridge for eggs and bacon to fry.

"Uh, just so ya know, Faith prefers scrambled over fried eggs," the girl commented from behind him.

"Oh? And how would you know that, little miss figment?" Greg asked snarkily while he cracked tho in the pan and grabbed three more and a bowl to scramble.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself- I'm Buffy. I'm the other original Slayer. Or, at least, I bwas/b, before someone decided to blow up Slayer Central in New Jersey last year," she commented with a shrug.

Greg murmured noncommittally while grabbing some bread to toast. "So why me? Why now?" he asked, tossing eggs onto two plates, finishing the bacon and starting coffee.

Buffy jumped off the counter and leaned up against the refrigerator, arms crossed. "Well, see, here's the thing- there's this big bad coming and Faith's been blocking out the Slayer dreams cuz she's too busy grieving still." Greg thought back on a few nights where he'd come home from a case and find her in the living room in the dark, brooding, and frowned.

"Not only that, but we thought you might be able to help with this because Amber told me you could," she said brightly.

House merely sighed and frowned down at the diminutive blonde. "Lovely- one bit of going over to the other side as an experiment, and I'm suddenly the Ghost Whisperer!"

Buffy continued to grin as Greg heard Faith stirring in the bedroom. "Yeah, welcome to the wonderful world of the supernatural. And, if ya can, could ya tell her I still love her?" she asked and then vanished.


End file.
